Julie
by AnaNaia
Summary: Há 5 anos atras a Cameron dixou New Jersey e agora voltou...Hameron
1. De volta

Como muitas vezes imaginava histórias sobre a série decidi escrever 1 e aki tá. Espero k gostem.  
Julie

No final da 3º temporada a Cameron deixa PPTH, mas na noita antes de se ir embora vai pra cama com o House.  
Cinco anos depois a Cameron volta para trabalhar com o House. O Foreman já tinha abandonado o departamento, e para o substituir, house contratou um neurologista chamado Kevin Weber.

Capitulo 1:  
No primeiro dia da Cameron, estavam o Chase e o Weber no escritório sem fazer nada, quando a Cameron entra.

Cam (sorrindo)- Olá!   
Chase(espantado)- Cameron, olá! Que fazes aqui?  
Cam- Eu trabalho aqui, o House não te disse?(Vira-se para o Weber e apresenta-se) Olá, Eu sou a dr. Allison Cameron. Muito prazer.  
Weber- Kevin Weber.  
Chase- O House não nos disse que eras tu que vinhas, só disse que vinha alguem hoje. Tou feliz por te ver. Conta coisas.  
Cam- Não há muito para dizer, eu...

Chega o House, que a interrompe, e nem sequer dá importancia á presença dela.

House- Pelos vistos já chegas-te!  
Cam- Já. Então como...  
house- Temos uma paciente, adolescente, 15 anos, erupção cotanea e parelezia. Teorias?

Cam (apanhada de surpresa por aquela tão puco calorosa recepção)- Ah... pode ser uma infecção. Explica tudo.  
House-Faz os testes. Mais teorias...  
Weber- Um problema neurológico podia causar a paralezia, a febre e eropsão cotanea.  
House- Faz uma RM para descartar problemas neurológicos. Chase?  
Chase- Pode ser por factores ambientais, um pesticida, um toxico, sabe-se lá o que essas miudas poem na pele o comem.  
House- És um idiota, desde quando é que um pesticida provoca paralezia? Façam o que eu mandei.

O Chase e o Weber saiem, mas a Cmeron fica para trás e dirige-se ao House.

Cam- House, podemos falar mais tarde?  
House- Se não queres falar agora, porque é que me chamaste? (ela não responde) O que é que estás a fazer ai especada, vai trabalhar!

Ela sai, não estava á espera de uma atitude tão agresiva, como é que ele reagirá quando souber?


	2. A noticia

Peço desculpas pelos erros…

* * *

2º Capitulo

Na sla da R.M. estão a Cameron e o Chase.

Chase Não chegas-te a contar nada. Tens saído com alguém?  
Cam – Lobolo frontal sem nada. A minha filha conta?  
Chase – Tens uma filha! Com quantos anos?  
Cam – Vai fazer cinco em Outubro, Chama-se Julie.  
Chase (franzindo as sobrancelhas) Quem é o pai?  
Cam – Não és tu. Pelos visto a causa não é neurológica.

Quando acabaram o exame a paciente começa-se a queixar.

Paciente – Hei! Drs., não sinto o meu estômago! O que é que se passa?

O Chase e a Cameron correm para ajuda-la. Com uma pequena agulha, a Cameron, pica a garota.

Cam – Não sentes nada?  
Paciente – Não. O que é que eu tenho?  
Cam – (para Chase) – A paralisia está a avançar! Se continua assim vamos ter de a entubar.

Já no escritório do House, os quatro falam sobre o estado da doente.

House – Então novidades?  
Cam – O problema não é neurológico, e a paralisia subiu, já está perto do diafragma.  
House – Weber, o resultado dos testes para as infecções?  
Weber – Ainda não saíram.  
House – Comecem a administra-lhe antibióticos de largo espectro, e...

Trim... Trim... O telemóvel da Cameron toca, interrompendo o House, este olha para ela como se nunca a tivesse visto. Ele fica ainda mais espantado quando ela, em vez de desligar o telemóvel, atende a chamada.

Cam – Desculpem, tenho que atender. Estou?... O que é que ela quer?... Está bem pode traze-la!... Tá até logo... Beijos.  
House – Podemos continuar, ou a senhora precisa de fazer mais uma chamada? Como eu estava a dizer, dêem-lhe antibióticos de largo espectro e vejam se a paralisia avança, se avançar entubem-na.

Eles saiem.  
Passada meia hora a Cameron vai falar com o House no escritório dele, mas estava lá o Wilson – Ela esperou que ele acabasse de falar.

Wilson – Porque é que não aproveitas que ela voltou, tu ainda não a esqueces-te.

Quando o Wilson acaba de falar a Cameron entra.

Wilson – Olá! Tudo Bem?  
Cam – Olá. Tudo óptimo. House, preciso de falar contigo.

O Wilson prepara-se para sair e deixa-los a sós, mas uma menina de bonitas feições, morena, com uns grandes olhos azuis, e que vestia um vestidinho azul a combina com a cor dos olhos, entra dirige-se á Cameron.

Julie – Mamã!

A Cameron pega-a ao colo. Quando o House olha aquela menina nos olhos e vê uns olhos iguais aos seus percebe que ela é sua filha. A Cameron olha para o House e nota que ele reconheceu a filha. Depois apresenta a filha aos colegas.

Cam- Querida, este é o meu chefe, Gregory House. E este, é um colega da mãe James Wilson. House, Wilson, esta é a Julie, a minha filha.

Wilson – Olá Julie! Quantos anos é que tens?  
Julie – Tenho quase 5 anos!

Nesse momento House tem a certeza que Julie é sua filha

Wilson – Bem tenho de ir. Adeus Julie.

O Wilson sai, e entra a ama da Julie, que quando a Cameron a põem no chão pega na mão da menina.

Cam – Querida a mamã vai trabalhar, mas a Jéssica leva-te a casa.

E despedem-se com um beijo. A Julie sai com a ama, e o House e a Cameron trocam olhares, pedindo explicações, para coisas que já perceberam mas não entenderam.

House (tentando desviar o assunto) – Como é que está a paciente?  
Cam – Está na mesma. House, precisamos de falar, sobre a Julie.  
House (levantando a sobrancelha) – Quem é a Julie?  
Cam – A minha filha!  
House – Ah! Sim, continua. (Ele senta-se á secretária, e recosta-se, á espera de um grande discurso da parte dela).  
Cam – É que... Um tempo depois de me ter ido embora, eu descobri que estava grávida.  
House – E?  
Cam – E... A Julie é tua filha.  
House – Obrigado pela informação.  
Cam – Só dizes isso?  
House – O que é que queres que eu diga?

A Cameron suspira. Sai da sala deixando o House a olhar para ela sem reacção.


	3. Chapter 3

Obrigada pelas reviews espero que gostem

O House vai ter com o Wilson ao seu escritório, saltando pela varanda.

Wilson – Não estavas a falar com a Cameron?  
House – Estava mas conversa foi curta, ela só queria dar-me uma informação.  
Wilson – sobre a vossa paciente?  
House – Não, sobre a nossa filha.  
Wilson – Ey! A VOSSA filha, como assim? A filha dela é tua filha!  
House – Porque é k fazes as perguntas e respondes a ti mesmo. É para pareceres mais inteligente?  
Wilson (revirando os olhos) – Como é k é possível?  
House – Queres que eu te explique o milagre da concepção?  
Wilson – Mas vocês não dormiram juntos.  
House – claro que não dormimos juntos, foi por concepção divina. Eu só sou o pai porque fui escolhido por Deus.  
Wilson – E o que é que vais fazer agora?  
House – Agora nada, mas mais tarde vou incentiva a miúda a criar uma religião.  
Wilson – Eu estou a falar a sério.  
House – Eu também, pode ser que daqui a 2000 anos eu seja um santo.  
Wilson – House, ser pai não é uma brincadeira!  
House – o que é que queres que eu faça? Eu nem sequer conheço a miúda.  
Wilson – Que tal tentares conhece-la. Aproveita a aproxima-te da Cameron. Não é isso que tu queres?  
House – Adeus! Tenho coisas para fazer.  
Wilson – Adeus.

O House sai e depara-se com a equipa á porta, á espera dele.

House (ergue a sobrancelha) – Como é que vocês sabiam que eu estava aqui?  
Chase – Não é muito difícil de adivinhar. Não este a falar com a Cameron?  
House (fingindo-se horrorizado) – Cameron! Não lhes estives-te a contar os nossos assuntos pessoais, pois não?  
Chase – Que assuntos? Não falaram sobre a paciente?  
Cam (com um olhar reprovador para cima do House) – Claro que falámos sobre a paciente.  
Weber – Já chegaram os exames. Não acusou nada. voltamos á estaca zero.  
House – Já excluímos infecção, e problemas neurológicos. Que mais pode ser?  
Chase – Pode ser uma reacção a um factor ambiental.  
House – Já te disse que isso não causa paralisia.  
Chase – Se estiver a afectar o cérebro ou a coluna espinal, pode causar paralisia. Posso ao menos tentar, é a única hipótese que temos.  
House – Vai a casa da paciente, leva a Cameron contigo. Weber continua a ver se a paralisia não sobe.

O Chase e a Cameron vão a casa da doente. Um apartamento com um salão, um escritório, 3 quartos, 2 casas-de-banho e 1 sala de jantar.

Chase – Não falas-te só da doente com o House, pois não?  
Cam – Sobre o que é que havia de falar, é a única coisa que diz respeito aos dois.  
Chase (procurando na cozinha) – Tens a certeza, a mim pareceu-me haver uma certa tensão entre vocês os dois. Aliás, toda a gente sabe que quando tu te foste embora ficaram coisas por esclarecer entre vocês, e entre nós também.  
Cam (na sala) – Entre nós não ficou nada por esclarecer, e entre mim e o House também não.  
Chase – Não foi o que pareceu.  
Cam – Não tens nada a ver com isso!  
Chase – Então aconteceu alguma coisa!  
Cam – Não foi nada de especial. Só dormimos juntos uma noite, antes de me ir embora. Mas foi só isso.  
Chase – E depois disso foste-te embora?  
Cam – Quando tu quiseste algo mais sério comigo eu acabei contigo. Eu e o House foi só sexo, como foi contigo.

Chase – Toda a gente sabia que tu gostavas, ou gostas, dele.  
Cam – Tu não sabes isso. E tu tens alguém, se não, não falavas assim comigo.  
Chase – Eu esqueci-te.  
Cam – Fico feliz por ti.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

O House está na clínica e entra numa sala de observação e estava lá uma garota com aparentemente uns 18 anos, ela era alta, cabelo castanho encaracolado e vestia uma mini-saia rosa-choque e um top branco, ela olhava para ele como se nunca tivesse visto nada assim.

Garota (ela fala com uma voz melosa) – olá Dr.?...  
House – House. Partiu o pé (diz lendo o ficheiro), e não foi para as urgências?  
Garota – Eu sou escuteira, então imobilizei o pé.  
House (examinando o pé) – Vai ter que engessar. Vou chamar uma enfermeira para fazer isso já cá venho.

Ele sai e depara-se com a Cuddy.

Cuddy – Então! Ouvi dizer que agora és pai!  
House – O teu querido maridinho anda a falar de mais. (A Cuddy tinha casado com o Wilson, e tinha uma filha de 3 anos, realizando assim o sonho dela de ser mãe.)  
Cuddy – Sinceramente...Sabes, isso pode ser bom para ti. Precisas de conviver com pessoas.  
House – Eu convivo com pessoas, aliás, neste momento estou a pensar conviver com a paciente que está no consultório 8.

Quando ele diz isto entra a enfermeira para engessar a garota, e ao longe ela olha para ele como se o estivesse a comer com os olhos.

Cuddy – Tu não farias isso.  
House – Tens a certeza?  
Cuddy (escandalizada) – House!!!  
House – T-xauzinho (ele acena para a Cuddy)

Ele vira as costas a Cuddy e dirige-se ao consultório. Quando lá chegou a enfermeira estava a engessar o pé da garota.

House – Se tiver dores tome isto (ele passa 1 receita para ela) venha cá na próxima semana.  
Garota – O meu nome é Carmen. (ela escreve um numero de telefone num papelinho cor-de-rosa e dá-o ao House) Pode ligar-me se quiser. 

Ela pega nas muletas k a enfermeira lhe trouxe e sai sorrindo. O House sorri também enquanto guardava o nº de telefone dela no bolso. Quando ela abre a porta entra a Cameron, que quando vê a troca de sorrisos tenta esconder uma cara de ciúmes. A Carmen sai sorrindo nos olhos da Cameron.

House – O que é que queres?  
Cameron – Era só para avisar k já chegamos o Chase tá a analisar as amostras. Quem era a garota?  
House – uma paciente, não viste o pé engessado?

Vão os dois para o laboratório. Ninguém fala. Até que ele toma uma decisão.

House – Tens algum compromisso esta noite? Podíamos ir jantar.


	5. Chapter 5

Este capitulo é um bocado grande por isso vou dividi-lo. Amanhã devo por o resto.·  
Capitulo 4

Cam – Tenho de ficar com a Julie.  
House – Ela pode vir.  
Cam – Ah... ok.  
House – Vou-vos buscar a tua casa ás 8. Tudo bem?  
Cam – Combinado.

Chegam finalmente ao laboratório, já lá estão o Chase e o Weber.

Chase – Com tantas porcarias devemos encontrar alguma coisa.  
House – Não vão encontrar nada.  
Cam – Mas então porque é que fomos a casa da garota? Já sabes o que ela tem?  
House – Continuem a procurar, mas dêem-lhe esteróides.  
Weber – Mas se é auto-imune não faz sentido estar á procura de factores ambientais.  
House – Eu não sei se é auto-imune, mas é o mais provável.  
Cam – Mas não há órgãos afectados.  
House – Onde é que tiras-te o curso? Que eu saiba a pele é um órgão. Os nervos são órgãos.  
Cam – Eu sei que a pele e os nervos são órgãos, mas quase nunca são afectados por doenças auto-imunes. E acho que percebo qualquer coisa disto, pelo menos é a minha especialidade!  
House – E eu sou o teu chefe, portanto fazes o que eu mando.

Ele vira-lhes as costas e vai-se embora. O Wilson encontra-o no escritório, a ver novelas na televisão.

House – Shiuu! Não fales, a Martha vai dizer ao Jeff que está grávida!  
Wilson – Não tinhas uma paciente?  
House – Os empregados servem para alguma coisa.  
Wilson – o que é que vais fazer em relação á Cameron?  
House – Vou jantar com ela hoje.  
Wilson – A sério?  
House – Não, estou só a dizer isto para tu te ires embora.  
Wilson – Ah! Já estou mais descansado, nem parecias tu.  
House – Eu estava a falar a sério. Até parece que eu era capaz de fazer isso!  
Wilson – E eras, aliás, fazes isso muitas vezes!  
House – Ok, até sou capaz de o fazer, mas desta vez não.  
Wilson – Estas a ceder. Tu estas interessado nela.  
House – Eu só vou jantar com ela porque não me apetece fazer o jantar. E olha amanhã não quero ouvir comentários da Cuddy.  
Wilson – A Lisa não tem culpa, é natural que eu comente com ela algumas coisas interessantes.  
House – Não tens vida pessoal?  
Wilson – Provavelmente a minha vida é bem mais interessante que a tua!  
House – Uau!!!  
Wilson – Eu não disse que era a minha vida sexual, disse a minha vida pessoal.  
House – Não fui eu que falei em vida sexual foste tu.  
Wilson – Eu vi na tua cara que levas-te para esse lado.

O pager do Wilson toca.

Wilson – Tenho de ir. Se não nos virmos antes bom jantar.

A Cameron aparece, acena ao Wilson que está de saída.

Cam – Onde é que vamos jantar?  
House – Não sei. Porquê, queres saber o k deves vestir?  
Cam – Também.  
House – Leva uma roupa normal, isto é como jantar em casa, só que tens alguém a servir-te.  
Cam – Então ás 8?  
House – Ás 8.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

São 7:55 pm, a Cameron já acabou de se arranjar. Estava linda como sempre. Vestia uma saia pelos joelhos preta, um top branco liso e um blaizer preto, tinha o cabelo solto. A Julie estava com um vestidinho azul-ceu e tinha duas trancinhas a apanhar o cabelo, estava muito querida.

Julie – Mamã, Onde é que vamos?

A Cameron vai ter com a Julie ainda a por um dos brincos.

Cam – Não sei. Querida, (ela estava nervosa, afinal agora ia contar á filha quem é o pai!) preciso de falar contigo. É sobre o teu papá. Lembras-te da mãe te ter falado que ias conhece-lo, e que ele se chama Greg!?  
Julie (entusiasmada) – Lembro-me, é com o papá que vamos jantar? É... É?  
Cam – É, e ele é o meu chefe, tu conheceste-o hoje, o House.  
Julie – Quem? Aquele senhor mal-humorado de á bocado?  
Cam (ela ficou constrangida pela descrição que a filha fez do House, portanto tentou melhorar a consideração da Julie pelo House.) – Sim, é ele, mas ele não é mal humorado, só tem dias maus, como a mãe.

Dling, dlong... Dling, dlong... Era o House a tocar á campainha, a Cameron foi abrir.

House – Sou eu o House.  
Cam (carrega no botãozinho para abrir a porta) – Sobe, temos elevador.  
House – O suposto é vocês descerem, e todos os prédios têm elevador.  
Cam – Sobes ou não?  
House – Não.  
Cam – Já vamos! (para a Julie) Ele já chegou.

Elas descem, a Cameron leva uma cadeirinha para a Julie. O House tinha o carro estacionado mesmo em frente à porta de casa delas e já estava lá dentro. Quando vê a Cameron com uma cadeirinha numa mão e a filha na outra, faz uma cara que misturava o susto e a surpresa, que a Cameron detecta assim que o vê.

House – O que é isso?  
Cam – Uma cadeirinha! As crianças custumam usa-las.

A Cameron abre a porta de trás e põe a cadeirinha no banco do carro e a Julie senta-se e pergunta Desconfiada.

Julie – És tu o meu papá?  
House – Não sei, pergunta á tua mãe, ela deve saber.

A Cameron olha para eles os dois sem saber o que dizer, portanto vai-se sentar no banco da frente. O carro arranca.

House – Eu disse que podias vestir uma roupa normal, não vamos a nenhum sitio especial, aliás, nem sequer sei onde vamos.  
Cam – eu estou vestida normalmente.  
Julie – Isso é mentira, ela levou vinte minutos só para escolher a roupa.

O House vira-se para trás, olha para a Julie e volta-se para o lado olhando para a Cameron com um sorrisinho de gozo.

House – As crianças não mentem!  
Cam – Eu pensava que "toda a gente mente".  
House – Sim mas as crianças mentem menos. Já agora onde é que vamos jantar?  
Cam – Tu é que conduzes, tu é que sabes.

Ele pára o carro no MacDonalds.

Cam (olhando para o Restaurante) – Não viemos ao MacDonalds, pois não?  
House – Qual é o problema, vamos?

Dito isto sai do carro, deixando a Cameron boquiaberta, a olhar para ele. A Julie sai de imediato também, e por fim a Cameron abandona o carro.

Julie (para o House) – a minha mãe nunca me deixa comer hambúrgueres.  
Cam – eu não disse que ias comer hambúrgueres hoje!  
House – Porquê? Lá por tu seres um espeto, não quer dizer que a tua filha também tenha que o ser.  
Cam – Não tem a ver com engordar ou não, simplesmente não é saudável.  
House – Não me venhas com conversa de médico.

Quando ele diz isto a Julie ri. A Cameron abana a cabeça em sinal de fim de conversa. Os três entram no restaurante.

House – Para mim podes pedir um BigMac.

A Cameron fica a olhar para ele com cara de parva. Ele mostra-lhe a bengala e faz uma carinha de aleijadinho.

House – Eu uso bengala não posso transportar uma bandeja! Mas como eu sou uma pessoa educada eu pago.

Ele tira algum dinheiro do bolso do casaco de cabedal e dá-o á Cameron. Ela olha-o com cara de boba.

House – Vou procurar uma mesa.

A Julie, quando o House começa a andar, pega-lhe na mão, para ir com ele. Nesse momento a Cameron pensa que ele iria afastar a filha, mas não, para seu espanto ele segura-lhe a mão e guia a filha até uma mesa no fundo do restaurante. A Cameron olha para eles com um sorrisinho bobo.  
Passados 5 minutos ela vai ter com eles levando na mão uma bandeja com: 1 BigMac, 1 cheeseburguer, 1 Happymeal, 1 cerveja, 1 Coca-Cola Light, Batatas fritas e 2 sundays.

House – Até que enfim! Não querias demorar mais tempo? (ele repara no sorriso dela) Que cara de parva é essa?  
Cam (indignada) – Eu não tenho culpa que esteja uma grande fila! E o que é que tem a minha cara?  
Julie – estas a sorrir, estas contente!

Durante o jantar os três conversam sobre as cidades onde elas viveram, o gosto pela música, principalmente pelo piano. Quando já estavam a comer o sunday a meias o telemóvel do House toca. Era o Chase. O House põe o telemóvel em altifalante para a Cameron ouvir.

Chase – A paciente entrou em falho renal, os testes não deram nada.  
House (para a Cameron) – Fizes-te o k eu te disse e deste-lhe os esteróides?  
Cam – Não tinhas provas, nada indicava auto-imune.  
House – É doença de Still. A febre foi causada pele infecção que desencadeou a auto-imune.  
Cam – Eu sei o que é a doença de Still.  
Chase – O que é que estão a fazer juntos?  
House – nada que te diga respeito. (para a Cameron) Querias um órgão já o tens.  
Cam – Ok, já percebi que errei.  
House – Comecem o tratamento. Eu apareço por ai amanhã. Adeus.

Ele desliga o telemóvel. A Cameron, ao contrário dele, estava tensa.

Cam – podias ter dito que estavas a pensar em doença de Still, evitava-se a falência renal.  
House – se tu fizesses o que eu disse não tinha acontecido nada.  
Julie – O que é que aconteceu?  
House – É que quando a tua mãe decide enfrentar-me os doentes pioram.

Quando acabaram de comer, o House levou-as a casa, mas á porta de casa da Cameron...

Cam - Queres subir?  
House - não sei.  
Cam - é só um café!  
House - Eu lembro-me do ultimo café que tomamos juntos!  
Cam (olha para a Julie no banco de trás) - Pois eu também!  
House - Ok. Não me parece que me queiras envenenar.

Ela sorri e sai do carro quando ela tira a Julie do carro a menina já estava quase adormecida, então a Cameron pega-a ao colo. Eles sobem para o apartamento. A Cameron vai deitar a Julie enquanto o House espera no sofá. Ela volta á sala.

Cam - Queres um café?  
House - Pode ser.

Ela volta da cozinha com duas chávenas na mão.

Cam - Ouvi dizer que o meu lugar não tem estado ocupado durante muito tempo.  
House - A que esteve mais tempo durou um ano. Mas queres mesmo falar de trabalho?  
Cam - Nós só temos duas coisas em comum. O trabalho e a Julie. Como não queres, acho eu, falar da Julie, só nos resta o tema do trabalho.  
House - Olha que não és tão burra como eu pensava.

Eles acabaram o café. Havia um clima de tensão entre os dois.

House - Bem, obrigado, tenho de ir!

Ela acompanha-o até á porta. Trocam um beijo na face. Mas quando as suas caras se afastam os seu lábios tocam-se, num beijo ansiado á anos. Quando os seus lábios se separam, eles olham-se.

House - Até amanhã.  
Cam - Adeus.

Ela fecha a porta, e em seguida encosta-se á mesma. Á cinco anos que não sabia o que era ser beijada por alguém que se ama verdadeiramente. Nestes cincos anos tinha tido alguns namorados, mas nunca se tinha sentido assim, afinal, House é House, e nenhum homem a faz sentir o que ela sente por ele.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:House chega ao hospital com uma cadeirinha de criança na mão. Encontra o Wilson á entrada, o Wilson ao olhar para a cadeirinha na mão do House começa-se a rir.Wilson - Parece que tas a levar o papel de pai a sério. Até já trazes a cadeirinha para Hospital.House - Sem comentários. Por favor!Wilson - Não me digas que foste levar a Julie ao infantário.House - Nem sei se ela anda no infantário, e não tenho culpa que a Cameron se tenha esquecido disto no meu carro.Wilson - Então como foi o Jantar?House - Queres mesmo saber?Wilson - Não, por acaso queria saber o que se passou depois do jantar.House - Então depois de jantar, levei-a a casa, ela deitou a filha, e dormimos juntos.Wilson - A sério?House - Não.Wilson - Estavas a dizer a verdade!House - Estava.Wilson -A sério?House - Não.Finalmente, para House, chegaram ao departamento. Quando ele entra instala-se a risota, até a Cameron se ri da figurinha dele.House - Que eu saiba eu sou a única pessoa aqui que tem autorização para se rir dos outros. (Ele estende a cadeirinha para a Cameron) Esqueceste-te disto no meu carro ontem.Cam - Desculpa, mas não era preciso trazes isso para aqui.Depois de dizer isto dá um risinho e olha nos olhos dele, como que a pedir desculpas.House - Como é que está o paciente?Weber (ainda a recompor-se da risada) - O tratamento resultou, já a transferiram para o departamento de imunologia. (ele vira-se para o Chase e pergunta) Será que foi a Jenn que ficou com a paciente?Chase - Não sei, ela nunca mais chega, queria ir para casa.Cam - Quem é a Jenn.Weber - O Chase não te contou? A Jenn é a noiva dele.Cam - Ah! Assim já faz sentido.House (com uma ponta de ciúme na voz) - O que é que faz sentido?Cam - Nada.Entra uma médica, loira, olhos azuis, com 34 anos, muito bonita. Era a Jenn.Jenn - Robert, podemos ir. Olá Weber, House. (ela acena-lhes, só depois repara na Cameron) E você deve ser a Cameron.Cam - Pode tratar-me por Allison, e você deve ser a Jennifer, certo?Jenn - Certo, Então adeus.Chase - Adeus.O Chase e a Jenn saiam.House - Sabes ela é parecida contigo.Cam (perplexa) - Porquê, o que é que temos em comum?House - Fizeram mais ou menos o mesmo percurso neste departamento. Chegaram, ficaram encantadas pelo chefe, (a Cameron fica embasbacada com esta descrição) Eu, tentaram durante um tempo conquistar-me e depois acabaram na cama com o Chase. Tu e ela tem uma pequena diferença, é que ela quando o Chase quis alguma coisa mais séria ela aceitou.O Weber tinha saído a meio da descrição das parecenças entre Cam e Jenn. A Cameron demorou um pouco a responder ao House, de tão chocada que estava.Cam - Quem te ouvir falar parece que andei a correr-vos.House - E isso não é verdade?Cam – Não. Eu tive uma relação com o Chase, puramente baseada em sexo, e contigo, não sei bem.Era estranho, estarem assim os dois a falar do passado. Então ela lembrou-se do 1primeiro beijo deles. Quando pensava que ele ia morrer, viu o quanto ele era importante para ela. E naquela noite, aquela que pensou ser a ultima entre eles, ela sentiu-se feliz por estar com o homem que amava, mas também triste, por pensar que aquilo nunca mais voltaria a acontecer. Se calhar estava errada...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:

Passara-se três semanas desde o jantar, mas o House comportava-se como se não tivesse acontecido nada, se a Cameron não lhe tivesse dito que a Julie fazia cinco anos nessa semana, ele nem sequer se lembrava, aparentemente, que tinha uma filha. Mas esse esquecimento era só aparente, pois sempre que ele chegava a casa, ele lembrava-se da Cameron, na verdade nestes cinco anos nunca deixara de pensar nela, mas agora tinha mais uma pessoa para se preocupar, a Julie, a sua filha.A Cameron também estava preocupada com o rumo que relação entre a Julie e o House estava a tomar, ainda bem que a Julie estava quase a fazer anos, assim nem se lembrava que o pai nem se lembra que ela existe.A Julie fazia anos nesse Sábado, 13 de Outubro. A Cameron já tinha começado a preparar uma festinha para a filha. Dias antes foi ter com o House.

Cam - A Julie, faz anos no Sábado, vou fazer uma festinha em minha casa, aparece.

House - Sábado, a que horas?

Cam - É às quatro, vê se não te esqueces, ela ficaria muito triste.

House - Okay!

* * *

Na sexta-feira o House lembra-se do aniversário da filha, e lembra-se que é suposto dar-lhe um presente. Só havia um pequeno problema, o que é que se dá a uma miúda de cinco anos? A única pessoa a quem se lembrou de perguntar foi ao Wilson. Portanto foi ter ao escritório do amigo.

Wilson - Olá, o que é que queres?

House - Olá. O que é que se dá a uma miúda de cinco anos?

Wilson - Lembraste-te com um dia de antecedência que a tua filha faz anos! Boa, assim sempre tens tempo para lhe comprar qualquer coisa.

House - Pois, mas o quê?

Wilson - Não sei.

House - Vá lá, tu tens uma filha.

Wilson - Com três anos ainda é uma bebe, e a Lisa é que trata dessas coisas. Pergunta-lhe a ela.

Batem á porta. Era a Cuddy. Ela trazia a ficha de um paciente na mão, e nem reparou que o House estava ali.

Cuddy - James, tens um paciente novo, diagnosticaram-lhe cancro de pulmão. (só agora ela repara no House.) Olá House.

Ele acena com a cabeça e ela entrega a ficha ao Wilson.Wilson - Lisa, o que é que se dá a uma menina de cinco anos? O House quer saber.

Cuddy - Queres dar uma prenda á Julie?

House - Sim a ideia é essa.

Cuddy - Compra-lhe uma boneca, ela vai gostar de certeza.

Ela entretanto tinha ido para perto do Wilson. O House sai de repente deixando os dois amigos perplexos.

Cuddy - O que é que lhe deu?

Wilson - Sei lá, é o House!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8:Eram 10 da manhã, a Julie ainda sonhava com a festa de logo á tarde. A Cameron também sonhava, mas com a família que gostava de dar á Julie.A campainha toca, a Cameron acorda, interroga-se sobre quem a acordaria ao Sábado. Nem sequer vestiu o robe por cima da sua camisa de dormir de seda. Caminhou até á porta a abriu-a, deu de caras com o House, que trazia um grande embrulho.House - Olá. Posso entrar? Isto é pesado.A Cameron dá-lhe passagem.Cam - Vieste dar os parabéns á Julie? Não achas que é um bocado cedo!House - a esta hora até eu já costumo estar no hospital.Cam - Pois mas é Sábado e é o meu dia de folga. Vou só tomar um duche esperas ai na sala?House - Tenho uma ideia melhor, vou fazer-nos o pequeno-almoço. Panquecas?Cam (completamente espantada com este novo e súbito comportamento) - Pode ser, mas não faças muito barulho, para não acordar a Julie.House - Tá descansada, eu tenho cuidado para não acordar a nossa filhota.Cam - Estas bem?Aquilo não era normal nele, o House k ela conhecia não era assim, mas a verdade é que a mudança fora para melhor e ela estava a gostar. O horizonte de uma família feliz não estava assim tão longe.House (caminhando para a cozinha) - Sim. Não ias tomar banho?Cam - Volto já.Ela foi tomar banho e ele fazer as panquecas. Quando acabou de fazer a massa reparou que não sabia onde estavam as frigideiras, portanto a única opção era perguntar à Cameron. Ele dirigiu-se ao quarto, mas em vez de entrar no quarto da Cameron, entra no quarto da Julie, e ao vê-la a dormir sentiu-se tão bem... Ao ver a sua filha assim, parecia um anjo, assim tão calma, tão serena, tão perfeita. Como é que ele podia ter criado algo tão perfeito...Cam - É bom ficar a vê-la dormir, não é? (ela estava com um sorriso lindo)House - Como é possível?Cam - O Quê?House - Nada... (custava-lhe muito falar sobre os seus sentimentos, mas a verdade é que as amava, á Cameron e á Julie. Afinal qual é o problema de exprimir os seus sentimentos!) Ela é linda... (o sorriso da Cameron abre-se cada vez mais. Afinal ele tinha mudado, afinal havia a esperança, ainda que remota de serem uma família!) Ela é minha filha... (a Cameron aproxima-se) Ela é nossa filha...Ai, a Cameron encosta os seus lábios os dele, num beijo k sabia ser ansiado pelos dois. No final não ficaram constrangidos como da última vez, ficaram felizes. Nesse momento o House lembra-se do que viera perguntar.House - Não encontrei a frigideira, onde é que tá?Ela riu-se, e ele riu-se por ela se rir.Cam - Na prateleira de cima, por baixo do fogão.Ela dirigiu-se ao quarto para se vestir, e ele á cozinha.Passados 10 minutos, já as panquecas estavam feitas e a Cameron vestida, só faltava a Julie acordar, afinal este dia era dela.

A Cameron foi ter com o House á cozinha, via-se na sua cara que estava feliz, não é todos os dias que o House se abre assim com alguém.Cam - Acho que é melhor ir acorda-la, o pequeno almoço já está pronto?House - Já.Eles caminharam os dois até ao quarto da filha, levaram o pequeno-almoço e deixaram os presentes á porta. A Cameron sentou-se á borda da cama com a bandeja no colo. Aproximou-se da menina e falou baixinho.Cam - Querida, acorda...A menina começou a acordar, o House ao olhar para elas lembrou-se das poucas vezes que a Cameron o tinha acordado. Era exactamente da mesma maneira.Cam - Parabéns querida! (Ela abre um grande sorriso e beija a filha na bochecha) Acorda bebe!Julie - Eu não sou nenhuma bebe, eu já tenho 5 anos. (a Julie faz uma cara de chateada) Obrigado mamã! (ela sorri e dá uma grande abraço á mãe. Olha em frente e vê o House, que se aproxima.)House - Parabéns Julie! (ele sorri)Julie - Pai!!!Ela põe-se de pé em cima da cama e abraça o pai. Ele no inicio não sabe o que avia de fazer, mas ao olhar para a Cameron abraça-a com força, sentindo-a finalmente como sua. A Cameron sabia que a partir de agora nada seria igual.Cam - Agora só falta uma coisa, os presentes!Julie (de braços no ar)- Presentes!A Cameron trás dois embrulhos o dela e o do House, e dá-os á filha, que automaticamente começa a abrir o da mãe. Era uma casa de bonecas, a Julie já a queria á algum tempo, então ficou felicíssima.Julie - Obrigado mãe, é linda.A Cam sorriu, e a Julie começou a desembrulhar a prenda do House. Era um piano electrónico. A Julie nesse momento esquece-se da casa de bonecas e tenta montar o piano, ela tem a pronta ajuda do pai.Julie - Pai! É fantástico, como é que sabias que eu queria?House (deliciado com as palavras da filha, e orgulhoso por ser tratado por pai.) Ainda bem que gostas!Eles montaram o piano e o House tocou a pedido das suas amadas, comeram as panquecas, conversaram, brincaram, passaram o resto da manhã como uma verdadeira família.

Tocam á campainha, os mais temidos pela Cameron, os seus pais. A Cameron abre a porta aos pais. A mãe, uma senhora gordinha, que vestia uma saia á xadrez bege e uma camisa a condizer. O pai da Cameron era um senhor alto e magro, de cabelos brancos, tinha vestido umas calças de ganga e um pólo vermelho.Cam - Olá mãe, pai. Sejam bem-vindos.Mrs Cameron - Allison querida. Que bom ver-te. (beija a filha na face, a Julie aparece) Julie, minha bebezinha linda! (abraça e beija a neta com força)Julie - Avó! Anda comigo.Ela puxa a avó até perto do pai, que estava a falar com o Wilson. Entretanto a Cameron cumprimentava o pai mais discretamente.Cam - Pai como é que está?Mr Cameron - Tudo bem Allison. E tu como estás, como foi a adaptação?Cam - Estamos bem, correu tudo bem...Nesse momento ouve-se a voz da mãe da Cameron.Mrs Cameron - Então foi você que deixou a minha Allison grávida e não quis saber dela durante mais de 5 anos.Toda a gente ficou a olhar, a Julie assustou-se a agarrou-se ao pai, que a abraçou. A Cameron aproxima-se, antes do House começar a falar.House - Acho que se andou a informar mal, porque foi a sua filha que se foi embora, e eu não fazia a mínima ideia que a Julie existia até á 1 mês atrás.Cam - O que é que se passa aqui? A mãe sabe muito bem que ele não sabia de nada. Assustaram-na (diz ao constatar que a filha estava a soluçar agarrada ao pai) Julie, filha, não ligues ao que eles disseram, vem com a mamã. (ela paga na filha ao colo, e quando o House começa segui-la sela vira-se e diz) Não.Ele pára, olha para a "sogra" com desprezo, esta retribui o olhar e vai ter com o marido como se nada se tivesse passado. Enquanto isso no quarto da Julie. A menina estava sentada na cama e a mãe agachada á sua frente, limpando-lhe as lágrimas.Julie - Mãe, é verdade o que a avó disse? O pai abandonou-te?Cam - Não, a mãe é que se foi embora, antes de saber que estava grávida.Julie - Então a culpa é minha.Cam (começa a chorar, não queria nada que a sua filhota se sentisse mal por uma coisa de que só ela tinha culpa) - Isso não é verdade, e nunca te esqueças de uma coisa, a mãe adora-te...House - E eu também!Cam - House!Ele vai até elas e senta-se na cama, a Julie senta-se ao seu colo e abraça-o. A Cameron, invadida por uma onda de carência abraça-se aos dois, num abraço familiar, em que os pais abraçam e protegem a sua filha. A mãe de Cameron tinha tido a mesma ideia que o House, mas quando vê os três, vai-se embora, sem se despedir da Julie, arrastando atrás o marido, que não teve direito sequer em falar com a neta.Após este triste percalço, tudo correu mais ou menos normalmente, apesar da decepção da Cameron em relação aos pais, todos estiverem felizes.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Após o aniversário da Julie tudo tinha mudado. O House visitava a filha, e a Cameron, frequentemente até dava aulas de piano á Julie. Só havia mais um passo a dar, admitir a toda a gente que era pai e filha. Um dia, passados algum tempo, o House aparece antes das 9, em casa da Cameron, que estava de saída para o trabalho.

House - Olá! Vim vos buscar.

Cam - Olá, obrigado.

Julie - Pai! Vais levar-me á escola?

Ela salta para os braços do pai, ele larga a bengala, mesmo a tempo de segurar a filha.

House - Olá miúda! Vais buscar as tuas coisas para irmos embora.

A Julie vai ao quarto buscar a sua mochila. O House beija a Cameron nos lábios, também a sua relação tinha melhorado, embora eles não o admitissem em público. A Julie voltou de mochila às costas e a Cameron pegou na sua bolsa e na pasta. Rumaram ao hospital, mas antes eles deixaram a filha no infantário. Ao chegar ao hospital o House reparou que as enfermeiras comentaram quando o viram chegar com a Cameron, facto também comentado pelos colegas de departamento.

Weber - Temos um caso. Uma jovem de 22 anos, com vómito falho hepático e tonturas. Pensei em auto-imune.  
Cam - Faz sentido.  
House testem-na para auto-imune.

Os três ducklings saíram, entrou o Wilson para falar com o House.

Wilson - Sabes que corre pelos corredores que hoje chegas-te ao hospital com a Cameron e quando a Lisa foi levar a Mary ao infantário falou com a Julie, que lhe disse que hoje tu a tinhas ido levar. É verdade?  
House - E se for? Qual é problema?  
Wilson - Nenhum. Só achei estranho, vindo de ti. Sempre seguiste o meu conselho e aproximas-te delas.  
House - Só me aproximei da Julie, (fazendo-se de desentendido) não sei porque é estás a falar no plural, quem é a outra pessoa?  
Wilson - Não te faças de parvo.  
House (imitando a voz de uma criança) - Eu não sei do que é que estás a falar!  
Wilson - Então é verdade. Vocês tão juntos outra vez!  
House - Pois, nós trabalhamos juntos, mas eu pensava que tu já tinhas percebido isso, mas é mais burro do que eu pensava.  
Wilson - Não precisas de falar, eu já percebi tudo.

O House faz uma cara de desprezo, e o Wilson sai.


	11. Chapter 11

O House estava no escritório, chega a Cameron. Ele estava sentado á secretária, mas quando ela entra ele levanta-se e vai até ela.

House - Já têm o resultado dos testes?

Cam - O Chase e o Weber tão a acaba-los. Queria falar sobre aquilo de á bocado de manhã, foi importante, para mim e para a Julie. Obrigado!  
House - Não tens que agradecer, foi um prazer.

Eles aproximam-se um do outro, e beijam-se com ternura.

Cam - Aqui não!  
House - Qual é o problema?

Trocam mais um beijo mas ela afasta-se.

Cam - Podem ver-nos.

House - Volto a perguntar: Qual é o problema? E eu aqui é que sou o chefe, portanto, eu é que mando.

Cam - Esse argumento só funciona quando estamos a falar de trabalho. (ela beija-o)  
House - Espera! (ele pega em dois papelinhos escreve "não incomodar", cola-os nas portas e fecha as persianas) Pronto, já ninguém nos vê.

Ele aproxima-se

Cam - Tu és doido!

Ela sorri e beija-o

House - Podes crer... (voltam a beijar-se) sou mesmo louco...

Entre beijos e carícias, a Cameron começa a despir a t-shirt ao House. Batem á porta, mas não entram

House (falando para si próprio) - Alguém com o dom da inoportunidade...  
Weber - House, viu a Cameron? O telemóvel dela está a tocar, é do infantário.

O House veste rapidamente a t-shirt, a Cameron abre as persianas e sai atendendo o telemóvel.

Cam - Sim... O que é que se passou com a filha... Acham que fracturou?... Eu vou já ai ter... (ela já tinha começado a vestir o casaco) Chamaram a ambulância? Mas mesmo assim, eu vou já para ai, se a ambulância chegar diga para esperar, que a mãe dela é médica e já está a caminho.

Ela desliga, estão todos a olhar para ela.

House - O que é que se passou com a Julie?  
Cam - Caiu, partiu a perna, eu já venho.  
House - Queres que eu vá contigo?  
Cam - Levas-me? É que eu não tenho cá o carro.  
House - Tudo bem.

Ele pega no casaco e nas chaves do carro, e aceleram até ao infantário.


End file.
